Organizations promoting energy efficiency often provide financial incentives to property owners for conversion from incandescent lighting sources to LEDs. Unfortunately, some property owners have been known to make the replacements, claim the financial incentive, and then revert to incandescent lighting; indeed, unscrupulous property owners may return the LEDs for a refund after falsely claiming the financial incentive.
Some property owners leave the newly installed LEDs in place but revert to incandescent lighting when the LEDs wear out, because replacement LEDs can be relatively expensive. A permanently installed LED would solve this problem, but could not be replaced upon failure. Accordingly, there is a need for an LED adapter that permanently converts incandescent fixtures so they accept only LEDs, but allows replacement of an LED upon failure thereof.